


Tequila Shots

by Iboschetto



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Gay, Getting Back Together, Love, M/M, Make Up, beard, break ups, bxb - Freeform, ginoble to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piero is depressed because of his recent break up with Ignazio and only tequila shots will cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Shots

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so bare with me! Send me some pignazio prompts at my inbox or at the comments!

Piero's POV

 

Left alone, I felt something sad as I realized that Ignazio and Stefany looked so happy together. I wanted to throw myself out of the window, though I'm not going to do such thing.

I saw them from my hotel window, holding hands-not intertwined- but in each others grip,she was smiling like crazy but he surely wasn't.Where they doing it on purpose? I wondered for several times.

 

I ordered the best wine in the hotel, an another round of tequila shots,like my grandmother said 'is not a sin to drink when you are sad' , not that I often got drunk, but the occasion was specific, it was necessary to forget, but 2 bottles were clearly unnecessary, and then I followed my instinct, I took off all of my clothes, it's very comforting to me. And kept drinking my only salvation- tequila shots-. I grabbed my bed's blanket and curled it against my body and sat down at the sofa.

 

Ignazio Boschetto is a total man whore. He's a liar, I still remember those days he told me I was his and only love and now he's sleeping with this fucking slut. I hate him. So much. All the love I ever had for him is turned into hatred. Tears shred from my eyes and slowly prickled down my cheeks, "I hate you" I whimpered,"I hate you so much". I curled myself in the sofa in a white blanket and tried to stop my tears from falling,that bastard doesn't deserve any single one of them.

 

Next morning I woke up disoriented but remember the events of last night as soon as I saw the empty bottles of wine and the shots all over the floor.

I quickly changed into my sweats and cleaned up my disaster before leaving to rtl.102 radio station for an interview. 

7:40 AM, my phone read. I was already late for the practice questions with Barbara before tuning in live but let's face it I didn't care that much, before calling for a cab to take me to the station I ordered some coffee on the hotel's restaurant down stairs. 

*

Taking a sip of my coffee I entered the studios front entrance. The first thing my eyes met was the scenery of a nervous gianluca, an angry Barbara and a worried stylist,but no signs of the bastard.

As the sound of closing doors echoed in the room I felt six pair of eyes staring at me.

"Piero the hell is up with you" Barbara burst looking for answers straight away.

"I'm sick" I lied taking of my shades so they could see my broken features carefully. She nodded understanding my situation. " oh well. Ana please look for Piero's clothes and put it on his dressing room and hurry the show starts in 20!" 

"Yes Barbara"she said and ran to the next room with Barbara, leaving Gianluca and I alone.

His eyes were staring at my facial features " you are not sick" he said as a matter of fact."you've been crying" he grabbed me by the arms tightly and hug me, I hid my face on the crook of his neck already feeling the sensation of a strong knot on my chest and my eyes getting watery.

"You are both stupid" he mutters,"you both love each other so much but either way you are both suffering from it" I wanted to ask him why he said that but I couldn't help my tears from falling ."I need something to drink"

"No Piero. It ruins your voice"

 

Gianluca's POV

I waited outside Piero's dressing room listening to him warming up his voice as there were only 10 minutes left for us to performed and be interviewed. My two best friends are idiots.

They love each other so much and because of that love they are both suffering. Piero broke up with Ignazio 2 weeks ago because ignazio didn't want to come out with him as a public couple. In a way I get ignazio he was afraid and insecure but Piero's right,waiting 4 long years to make a relationship public sucks. 

I remember that day as if it was yesterday , ignazio came into my room knocking desperately with eyes popping out with this red color, and when he began to tell me the story he was crying non-stop.

And I think he had this stupid idea on hiring this new chick to 'date' him just to make Piero jealous and to take him back. 

"Hey Gian!" speaking of the devil.

"Shh this is all your fault" I ushered him to move away from Piero's dressing room.

"What's wrong now? Is it Piero ? Is he okay?"

"And why do you care? You have a girlfriend"

" oh come on Gian I don't have a girlfrien-, wait a minute you mean stefany? But she's my cousin! She's the one who has been helping me how to cope with this situation"

"Well Piero doesn't know, he is a crying mess"

"What?"

"You heard right. He is a mess. He's crying all the time saying that he hates you" I exploded. "you both have to solve things because I hate being in the middle of you two, you both need each other but you and Piero are so fucking blind,especially you! Just give him what he wants don't be insecure about it! Fuck everyone who doesn't support your relationship , you know, you'll always have Piero by your side as a lover as a best friend and you'll have me as your brother always. Ok? Both of us will be always there for you"

"I know" Ignazio's eyes were full of tears but non of them fall, "I bet his furious at me!"

"More like in misery if you ask me"

He sights and nods his head down walking pass me and knocked at Piero's dressing room's door. 

"Hey, amor- Piero it's me Ignazio" he utters, "I need to speak with you..."

I took off so they my presence didn't interfere with them.

*  
Ignazio's POV

For a moment his eyes lingered on me, and it was hard to read the expression on his face. 

"Ignazio Boschetto what do you want?" He shook his head coldly . What Gianluca had said earlier,it was true. His eyes were red and swollen as if he hasn't slept in ages his hair wasn't styled in its usual shaped but it was everywhere, his clothes from earlier were crumble at the back of the room and not laid neatly by the side.

" I'm sorry". 

He finally looked into my eyes.He looked at me angrily. 

"Not funny."

I smiled a little, he was still persistent. "I'm not joking Piero and I'm not lying when I say that I love you"

He started crying"See that is were you are wrong,Ignazio, you think I'm stupid eh? I know that you have a new girlfriend and I know that you love I know th-"

"Woah woah woah new girlfriend? Who told you I had a girlfriend?"

"That slut you've been carrying along all this time!" He shouts his voice getting hoarse pointing his finger at me. "You think I'm blind that I'm stupid?"

"Yes" I responded "because Stefany is my cousin not my girlfriend, Piero when we used to date I always have said to you that you are my only love and you sill are and still will until my last day in this god damn earth."

He stand near me and didn't said a word,his eyes were closed. I continued...

"I love you and I've realised in this past 2 weeks have been like hell because I'm nothing with out you, I might sound fucking cheesy right now Piero but I can denied the truth and I want everyone to know that you are mine "

With the tip of my fingers I began to caressed his face, traced them on his soft hair, while he just watched like a frozen statue. 

"You are not kidding?"

I shook my head catching his hand in my lips and kissing it softly so that my head was spinning, squeezing my eyes shot.

"I can not imagine my life without you.. 

I paused, when I felt him closer to me and watch him as he hold my hands tighter connecting the spaces between our fingers. 

"Well, tell me, I want to hear" he smiled cheekily his eyes still red with tears. 

"Aww my poor amore look how much I have made you suffer this last few days I'm utterly sorry and seeking for your forgiveness-"

He interrupted me, covering my mouth with his. Kissing me slowly but full with passion. I smiled into the kiss. 

"Hmmm amore you taste as sweet as tequila" I muttered kissing him again.


End file.
